Psicoanálisis
by Makita
Summary: One-shot. Una tarde aburrida, Mello y Near deciden jugar a psicoanalizarse. Nada bueno puede resultar de esto, lo peor es que ellos lo saben. MelloxNear, Shonen-ai.


**Aclaraciones**: Este es mi primer fanfiction en el fandom de Deathnote! Y mi primer One-shot! Pairing: MelloxNear Shonen-ai. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** La serie _Death note _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus creadores son _Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata_. Sólo los utilizo con fines de entretención, sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Psicoanálisis**

Por Makita

Que tarde tan trivial y común. Un día más de los trecientos sesenta y cinco que transcurrían durante un aburrido año en la casa de Wammy's. Algunos días eran así, carecían de encanto, de pasión. Las horas eran planas, lo minutos marcaban el ritmo de una respiración monótona. Mello odiaba esos días pero no podía evitar sumergirse en ellos; era una sensación soporífera que colmaba el ambiente y el ánimo de los otros seres con los que compartía el techo. Todo lento, todo oscuro, todo tan superficial que le provocaban ganas de gritar y quebrar el silencio absoluto de aquella lúgubre atmósfera.

Quizás se sentía un poco sofocado y estaba exagerando. Huyó de su habitación para caminar descalzo como un sonámbulo por los estrechos pasillos de aquella casona estilo antiguo; palpó una barra de chocolate en su bolsillo izquierdo y escudriñó en busca de un alma tan atormentada de aburrimiento como la suya.

Nadie, solo él y el mutismo.

Siguió avanzando y pasó por una sala que tenía una gran puerta de madera semi-abierta. Retrocedió al percatarse de la presencia de alguien más allí. Apoyó la mano en el umbral y atisbó con curiosidad; una silueta acostada de medio lado sobre el piso le daba la espalda. No tuvo que deducir mucho más; se trataba de Near.

O si, Near. Aquel pequeño genio que pretendía jugar a ser Dios, sólo gracias a la extrema iluminación que éste último le había otorgado. Dueño de un conocimiento desconocido, de una increíble capacidad de análisis, de una mente brillante, era un jodido humano superdotado. Porque decir que era inteligente era poco. Decir que era inteligente era tonto. Mello lo detestaba, su pequeña existencia lo hacía sentir miserable. Y Mello no era estúpido, sólo que no alcanzaba su nivel de alumbramiento.

Resopló; esa tarde Near no había asistido a clases—al parecer él era el único que se había percatado de eso—pero allí estaba; recostado, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y su pierna izquierda recogida sobre la derecha, completamente desparramado por la superficie maderosa y oscura. La luz grisácea que entraba por la ventana destacaba su silueta y el sin número de pliegues formados por la tela del enorme pijama que vestía. Tan solo, él y ese patético robot de plástico. Como odiaba sus manías por jugar con necedades infantiles. Se aproximó a paso rápido y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de donde el otro cuerpo descansaba. Aparte del robot, olvidado un poco más lejos, se encontraba un libro abierto a la mitad y uno de sus típicos puzzles.

Mello pasó sobre él y lo miró con una mezcla de tirria y lástima; Near lo ignoró y siguió con los irises negros enfocados en el juguete que mantenía en la mano. Lo movió de arriba a abajo, lo acercó y lo alejó de él. Mello se quedó examinándolo durante varios minutos; su aburrimiento lo podía todo.

Se preguntó que se sentiría estar acostado así, en el suelo. Dos segundos después él se encontraba en una posición similar a la del menor, frente a frente. Era como verlo a su altura, como bajar a su mundo. Y no estaba seguro si eso le gustaba o agradaba (a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría acercarse siquiera a las costumbres extrañas de Near) pero estaba aburrido y más que nada lo hacía para fastidiar al otro, para probar su reacción.

—¿Cómo puedes estar en esta jodida posición todo el día?.—reclamó acomodándose en la sólida superficie.—¿Qué no se te duermen los músculos?

Su receptor no contestó. Su interés estaba volcado en el juguete.

Mello se quedó observándolo durante un buen tiempo, preguntándose si Near realmente estaba allí mentalmente; parecía fuera de su alcance, como si sus ojos siguieran por inercia los movimientos del objeto pero su conciencia volara muy, muy lejos. El rubio sintió curiosidad por los pensamientos del otro. Chasqueó la lengua, enfadado.

—Tu estás enfermo.—agregó, molesto.

—¿Enfermo? ¿En que te basas para decir algo así?.—La voz plana de Near sonó débil en medio del gigantesco salón. Mello se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar.

—En tu actitud…una persona normal no ignora a las otras.— haciendo evidente su fastidio, acomodó el hombro que le comenzaba a perturbar en esa postura.

—Pensé que sabías que no era normal. De hecho, nadie en esta casa lo es.

—Ya lo sé, pero tu eres el más anormal de todos…—se apresuró en contestar el rubio, superado por la conducta del otro ser humano, que respiraba el mismo aire que él.

Si es que respiraba.

Muchas veces asociaba Near a un maniquí, a un objeto inerte con forma de humano. Viéndolo así, a su altura, con ese semblante impávido, somnoliento, carente de emoción, le inducía cuestionarse si en verdad tenía vida; y se lo imaginaba muerto, en una nube de humo, empapado en sangre; seguramente su expresión al momento de la muerte sería la misma. No sabía si le temía; nunca había conversado de un tema así con él.

—¿Y porqué no fuiste a clases? Un genio como tu no se las salta.— ironizó, con veneno. Le molestaba que –a pesar del escaso tiempo que llevaban frente a frente— el otro no le había concedido mirada.

—No lo creí necesario…—contestó rasamente.—¿Me perdí de algo?

—De una exquisita clase de psicología.— Mello sonrió, contrariado.

—¿Qué vieron?

—Las explicaciones psicológicas de las_ pseudociencias_…¿Sabes? Estuvo interesante.

—Ya veo.

—El porqué el ser humano tiende a buscar una confirmación de su naturaleza y su existencia fuera de lo tradicional, de lo dictado por Dios.—Mello vio como Near afirmaba el robot de juguete en la superficie.—Aún notando todas las contradicciones que tienen…

—Las personas buscan desesperadamente algo que justifique su existencia y a la vez sea cómodo y fácil de entender y de practicar.—El albino posó sus profundos ojos negros sobre los verdes, analizándolos con suma detención.

—Según yo son supersticiones y prejuicios.

—La gente no busca razones para hacer las cosas que quiere hacer...—llevó el dedo índice hacia su pelo y enroscó un mechón en él.—… busca pretextos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Mello se estiró, apoyando el codo sobre los tablones de madera para luego sujetar su barbilla contra su mano.

—Tenemos que hacer un ensayo de eso, creído. Si quieres puedes poner tu genial y ¡Oh brillante! teoría allí…

Near tornó lo ojos. Mello, Mello, Mello. A pesar de lo predecible que era, siempre había resultado un enigma para él; su personalidad despreocupada, dinámica, rayando en una motivación que se manifestaba muchas veces de forma violenta y con un fin trivial: suceder a alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuese a quien admiraban con devoción, el menor no lo justificaba. Esa obsesión de Mello por superarse era preocupante. Near secretamente admiraba su determinación y su trabajo duro, pero detestaba ese enorme deseo de llamar la atención forzadamente. Estiró el mechón de cabello plateado y olfateó imperceptiblemente.

—Mejor escribiré mi ensayo sobre tu complejo de inferioridad.—dejó caer Near. Y como una bomba.

—¡¿De que mierda estas hablando?!—Mello resbaló y se golpeó la frente contra el piso. Near estúpido, ¡odiaba ese tono, tan directo y seguro! _¿qué mierda se creía?—¿¡_Que sabes tu de eso?!—gritó, intentando calmar su cólera.

—Después de pensar en ello…—Near rascó su mejilla, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.—Creo que padeces ese mal. Tus acciones te delatan. Sería un caso interesante de análisis.

Mello se llevó una mano a la frente, introduciendo los dedos en su cabellera rubia; lo atisbó con rencor entre ellos, la furia escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Agarró el robot que yacía sobre el suelo y lo lanzó lejos, como si fuese un mal espectador del contexto; quería salir de allí y borrar de su mente la expresión fría de Near, que interiormente, parecía estar disfrutando la situación. Pero no le otorgaría el deleite de saberse ganador. Como fuese, volcaría el argumento a su favor, de alguna u otra manera.

Se irguió medianamente, quedando en cuclillas frente a Near; este no se movió.

—Tu no sabes nada de mí.— afirmó, desafiándolo con un tono amenazador. Cualquiera hubiese retrocedido al interpretar la expresión del rubio.

—No necesito saber mucho.—explicó con serenidad.—Tienes todos los síntomas.

—A ver, que síntomas, señorito sabelotodo.

El menor resopló, cansado, cosa que agravó aún mas el estado del otro.

—Llamar constantemente la atención, resaltar permanentemente tus virtudes o aciertos…—enumeró, volviendo a enrollar su dedo en el pelo.— Y la más evidente de todas: envidia.

—¡Envidia!—Mello carcajeó, incrédulo.—¿Y de que podría tenerte envidia yo?

Near alzó una ceja; Mello apretó los dientes. Era implícito.

—Quedó demostrado cuando me dijiste lo del ensayo. Estoy un noventa y nueve porciento seguro de que tienes un terrible complejo de inferioridad, Mello.

El aludido se levantó completamente y caminó a grandes zancadas por el lugar; sacó la barra de chocolate, quitó el envoltorio con rabia y lo mascó, como si con él quisiese apagar un incendio interior; a lo lejos observó a Near tomar el puzzle y revolver las piezas. No, no otra vez. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. En verdad odiaba todo lo que hacía y decía ese pequeño engendro blanco.

_¿Así que complejo de inferioridad, eh?_ Ese mocoso de mierda se las pagaría. Mira que hasta lo afirmó, exponiendo ridículos síntomas. Pura mierda. Near estaba cagado de la cabeza _¡tenía tanta ira que no podía pensar! _Ese, ganándole otra vez, allí estaba, humillándolo. Y luego se ponía a jugar como si nada. Maldición.

—Levántate.—exigió de pronto, perdiendo los estribos, su ojos afilados se enfocaron en contrario. — El acomplejado te va a patear al culo…¡Levántate!

Near, que estaba de espaldas armando el puzzle, se volteó lánguidamente; una expresión de satisfacción total dominaba su semblante. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos y fijos, una pequeña sonrisa concluía ese perturbador aspecto.

—Evidenciaste mi teoría al cien porciento.—musitó, sentándose y doblando una pierna contra su pecho.—Los que sufren el complejo de inferioridad tienden a abusar y dominar a los otros mediante la fuerza. Ahora no puedes hacer nada para probar lo contrario; cavaste tu propia tumba, Mello.

El de negro se sumió en un sombrío aire; sus hombros se tensaron, sus manos se volvieron puños, el chocolate en la izquierda crujió dolorosamente. Casi se podía escuchar su pulso al ritmo de los segundos; una terrible presión, el silencio que precede un estallido envolvió el lugar.

—Nadie es perfecto, Mello. Tampoco vale la pena preocuparse por no serlo.

_¿Y ahora le daba consejos?_ Maldito Near. Como si él no fuera raro ni padeciera síndromes u otros traumas. En el fondo quería creer que era mentira, pero existía mucha evidencia. _Bien._

—Así que comprobaste tu teoría…—habló controladamente, escondiendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón..—Pues escucha la mía.

Near giró completamente, junto con el rompecabezas. Sin despegar la concentración de aquellas piezas blancas, agitó la mano en el aire, en un ademán para que continuara.

—Creo que tienes el síndrome de Asperger.—saboreó el chocolate, achicando peligrosamente sus ojos, esperando una reacción.

—…Interesante.—Near no se molestó en enfrentarlo.

—Eres incapaz de mostrar emoción o comprender las emociones de los demás, además de tener extrañas manías y obsesiones que no requieren de interacción social…

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno introduciéndose en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, procesando las últimas palabras del mayor: Near armaba el puzzle blanco desde el centro como si fuese fácil; Mello masticaba el chocolate, estudiando la encorvada figura que yacía a unos metros de él.

—Eres malo en deportes, tienes un comportamiento rutinario y eres torpe al realizar labores estándares para un humano común y corriente…—continuó Mello, satisfecho con sus deducciones y ansioso por recibir alguna respuesta del otro.

—Es un planteamiento interesante, sin embargo, completamente estúpido.—se defendió Near.— Creo que tienes fundamentos para infundar esa teoría, debido a tus observaciones sobre mi comportamiento. Pero hay algo que no consideraste.

—¡¿Qué eso no te basta?! –reclamó el rubio, irritado.

—El rasgo mas importante de ese síndrome, es la inhabilidad cognitiva. Yo puedo interpretar las emociones de los demás perfectamente y sacar mis propias conclusiones.— terminó, atrapando su mechón favorito en su dedo favorito.

Mello alzó los ojos, fastidiado. Además de arrogante, este mocoso detestaba perder.

—¿Y que me dices de esa manía de andar arrastrándote y revolcándote por el suelo?.—interpeló, riendo.— Aparte de Asperger, tienes complejo de morsa…¡vaya que estás cagado Near!

Creyó visualizar un signo de exclamación en la frente de Near. Talvez había considerado esa última comparación, por muy venenosa y subjetiva que fuese. Si le hacía daño, pues bien, servía.

—Yo soy delgado.—aclaró. Como si no fuese obvio.

—Tú tienes Asperger y una horrenda falta de motivación.—intentó cerrar el asunto Mello, aproximándose elegante y fríamente.—Eres patético…te cuestan cosas mínimas, como ponerte de pie y caminar.

—Increíblemente tu sientes envidia de una persona así...—afirmó el de cabellos blancos, clavando sus ojos negros en la figura de pie, ocasionándole un escalofrío y una repentina inyección de adrenalina.—…de una persona a la que denominaste "patética".—finalizó, aun con el dedo entre el cabello.

Mello saltó, como si le hubiesen aplicado electroshock. Dos pasos después, se encontraba frente a Near, agachado a su altura, sujetando y apretando con fuerza la mano del contrario, amenazando con el pulgar, su dedo índice. Abrió ambos ojos en una expresión de locura, sonriendo abiertamente; una visión netamente maquiavélica. Near estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró. Siguió con su faceta impávida, quería saber hasta donde podía llegar Mello.

—Tu comenzaste esto, pendejo.—murmuró el rubio, presionando el dedo índice de Near, con una clara intensión.— Cuando rompa tu querido dedito, ahí me dices cual de los dos síndromes es peor…

Quería verlo sufrir, gritar, padecer dolor, pedir perdón, arrepentirse de su soberbia existencia. Mierda, detestaba mostrar lo peor de sí, permitiendo que los instintos primitivos lo sometieran; sentía como si esas últimas palabras de Near, esas palabras secas y planas hubiesen revuelto sus tripas, como en una licuadora. ¿_Era cierto, tenía razón?_ ¿por eso se había enfadado?. No…¡no podía! ¿sentía envidia de Near? ¿con lo patético que este resultaba? _¿por su inteligencia, era eso?_ ¿De verdad el ser un segundón estaba rigiendo su vida y su personalidad?

Apretó decidido, dispuesto a fracturar el dedo favorito del más joven, sólo para quitarle de un golpe esa estúpida manía, que tan placentera le resultaba a su adverso. Su mano pálida era suave y pequeña, débil; nunca había escalado un árbol, o recibido un balón de fútbol. _Bueno._ Ahora le daría a esa mano algo de que hablar. Presionó lenta, pausadamente, notando como a Near se le cortaba la respiración; sin embargo, seguía impasible, ridículamente entregado.

—¡Te fracturaré el dedo, maldición!.—vociferó Mello, cada vez mas cerca del contrario, exigiendo y deseando _algo_. Frunció el ceño, acomodó una rodilla sobre el piso y tiró al menor hacia él.

—Hazlo.—lo desafió, sin muecas, sin expresión.

Dentro de su cuerpo, el corazón latía como enajenado, si no fuera por sus nervios de acero, hace rato hubiera intentado escapar de esa tortura. Veía a Mello peligrosamente cerca, con el flexillo ocultando y marcando sombras en su rostro que resaltaban su macabro semblante y su decisión. Vestido de negro se parecía más a su álter ego que a otra cosa; como si se viese reflejado en un espejo, de cómo sería si fuese todo lo contrario de lo que es ahora. No accedió al miedo, prefirió prepararse psicológicamente para recibir el dolor de la fractura y del mes aproximado que tendría que convivir con el yeso alrededor de su dedo índice. Si lo pensaba fríamente, no era tan malo. Y había un noventa porciento de posibilidades de que ese hecho _sí_ ocurriera. Conocía a Mello y jamás daba pie atrás a una decisión tomada y asimilada. Un pequeño diez porciento confiaba en su imprevisibilidad, tal vez se aburría y se iba. Porque lo que realmente Mello deseaba no era quebrar su mano; era saciar su frustración, dar libertad a su instinto de visualizar el sufrimiento ajeno.

Near alzó las cejas, asombrado. Si el mínimo diez porciento se cumplía, quería decir que el rubio, aparte del complejo de inferioridad, sufría el síndrome de Estocolmo. Incapaz de causarle daño a quien le causaba daño a él o sencillamente justificando el suplicio psicológico que rutinariamente le ofrecía él mismo.

_¿Mello era masoquista o qué?_

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta semi-abierta; el salón se encontraba vagamente iluminado, la luz que entraba por la ventana los enfocaba con exactitud. Una escena extravagantemente magnífica para quien cruzase el umbral, pensó Near; ambos, sentados en el suelo, rodeados de juguetes y piezas de puzzle desparramadas, enfrentándose y tomados de la mano.

Insólito.

_Aunque a él le gustaba lo insólito._

Poco a poco se fue aproximando al niño en pijama; tentando el destino, sus convicciones, su rabia. Examinó su ropa almidonada, sutil, impecable, las mangas, que aún abrochadas cubrían prácticamente toda la extensión de su mano; el cuello abierto de la parte superior de la vestimenta dejaba al manifiesto la piel pálida y llana, salvo por las sombras que producían el par de clavículas marcadas. Se inclinó más, confundiéndose al mirar sus propios ojos reflejados en los abiertos de Near; no sabía con certeza si lo que se sugería en ellos era del mismo o era suyo. _Donde empezaban, donde terminaban... _Cada uno de ellos, ahora.

Lo vio resoplar controladamente, esperando. Sólo eso. Como si no existiera en él alguna expectativa, alguna previsión del futuro, sólo cediendo, paciente. Eso era; un espectador de las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo, nunca a él. Y le gustaba tanto jugar a analizar eso. Nunca se examinaba introspectivamente, no divagaba sobre lo etéreo. Bajó un poco la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del contrario, hasta apoyarla sobre la rodilla doblada de Near, la que yacía en la madera pulida y brillante.

El autómata que regía sus movimientos en los días comunes se había apagado. Como en un aterrizaje forzoso, cuando el viaje deja de estar programado y el piloto se ve obligado a tomar sus propias resoluciones. En medio de la oscuridad, apostando y arriesgando todo, tal cual era su estilo. No podía ser de otra manera.

Al principio rozó la boca del que esperaba con la suya; luego la abrió y la presionó un poco más fuerte. Se sentía extraño, hipnotizado por la atracción ofensiva que provocaba el menor en él. Dolía aceptarlo, pero estaba hecho, estaba contra él, besándolo a pesar de todos sus conflictos mentales. Se sentía bien, la boca Near sabía a limpio, era suave, húmeda, tan impedida de cierta manera, su respiración tibia lo acariciaba quedamente. Y él se descubría disfrutando eso.

Cuando lo odiaba, eso se desvanecía lento; cuando lo quería también se desvanecía lento. Sus sentimientos respecto a Near siempre quedaban haciendo eco, como si se repitiesen en el tiempo.

Francamente no le había importado el hecho de que fuera otro chico; era el único que despertaba esa clase de deseo en él. Con la mano libre rozó la cintura del otro, arrastrando con ella el pijama. Lo abrazó sutilmente, era tibio, delgado, dócil, respondía a cada uno de sus contactos. Fue víctima de una sensación escalofriante, agradable, temeraria, puro nerviosismo. Mello estaba viviendo plenamente la contradicción misma. El corazón latía como loco.

Near estaba pasmado ante lo que había descubierto. Con los labios entreabiertos y entre ellos los de Mello, besándolo, no podía pensar; una cosa era realizar lo que se proponía y la otra era no realizarla. Pero realizar totalmente lo contrario, lo había considerado en un rango menor al uno porciento. Se trataba de Mello, de todas formas. Inimaginable, actuando como si lo guiara el aire, sus pensamientos se esfumaban, volvían, se procesaban y se volvían a esfumar. Así era él, permitía que sus emociones guiaran su camino. Near descartó el síndrome de Estocolmo; lo que regía la vida de Mello era el principio de contradicción. Las cosas que pueden ser y no ser al mismo tiempo, la verdad y su negación. Se trataba de un principio lógico que no podía ser confirmado. Estaba basado en un supuesto.

Esos supuestos confundían a Near. Él siempre quería cerrar las ideas en resultados palpables; con Mello jamás lo había conseguido y ahora, se percataba de nunca lo haría.

Escuchaba su propia respiración combinándose con la del rubio; ambas fuertes, seguidas y nasales, abandonándose a las circunstancias. No existía disciplina dentro de la psicología que explicara convincentemente lo que sucedía entre esos dos, sin embargo, allí estaban, besándose como dos personas que se quieren, cuando en realidad uno odiaba al otro y el otro lo trataba con una frívola indiferencia.

Rara vez hacía eso. Dejar de pensar. Se recostó en la superficie, permitiendo que Mello descansara sobre él; el rubio se acomodó entre sus piernas, amenazando aún su dedo índice y sin separar sus labios de los de él. Toda acción llevaba a alguna limitación, a un sacrificio. Al aceptar a Mello, inmediatamente había rechazado su discernimiento. _¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto, en primer lugar?_ Ah, si, el psicoanálisis.

Aventuró su lengua dentro de la boca de Mello, más que nada porque ya no podía resistirse más. Subió la mano hasta el hombro cubierto por una delgada polera negra, lo apretó, lo atrajo hacia él, movió sus dedos sintiendo el roce del cabello rubio entre ellos. Era agradable, obsesivo, no quería parar, menos cuando Mello lamía sus labios y lo tentaba con su particular lengua chocolatada, moviéndose y palpando circularmente la suya propia.

Estaban muy concentrados en ello, sus cuerpos se adherían más y más, sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones se estaban volviendo más demandadas y ahogadas cuando Near gimió punzantemente, en un sonido sordo poco prolongado. Mello se separó de él, apoyando su frente en la del contrario, atisbándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando captar cada segundo de esa expresión en el siempre imperturbable rostro. Jadeó una, dos, tres veces. Y no podía dejar de mirar a Near, que yacía bajo él con los ojos apretados. Luego levantó las pupilas negras hacia él y sonrió perturbadoramente. Mello soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción y le devolvió una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Te dije que lo haría…—comentó, con satisfacción.

—Ya lo sabía.

Near desvió su atención hacia su mano; pudo vislumbrar su índice hinchándose paulatinamente entre los dedos de Mello. El dolor que sentía era casi incontrolable; ondas intermitentes y penetrantes, que se extendían hasta su antebrazo. Resistió estoicamente ese sufrimiento para no darle una victoria completa a quien tenía en frente, expectante y curioso por conocer sus límites.

Al menos no se había equivocado al deducir el final de todo esto. Con o sin beso, el dedo habría terminado fracturado igual.

Mello lo vio levantarse, disgustado. La verdad era que Near lo prendía mucho y si seguían así no sería capaz de detenerse después. Exhaló dramáticamente, rascándose la cabeza; no era un jodido pedófilo, apenas tenía catorce y Near era tres años menor. Se sentó, percibiendo cada paso que el menor daba sobre la inmaculada superficie.

Podrían odiarse, ignorarse, enojarse, desafiarse, todo lo que quisieran, pero no podían mentirse. Ambos se irían a la tumba sabiendo eso; estaban unidos por una cuestión que iba más allá de lo común y racional. Mello asumía la espera, después de todo, podía ser divertido. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Cuando Near se estaba aproximando al umbral de la puerta, protegiendo con aprensión su dedo, escuchó la voz maliciosa de Mello:

—¿Y cuál de los dos crees que tiene el síndrome menos peor?

Near lo distinguió en medio de la espaciosa habitación, mordiendo un trozo de chocolate; sus cejas rectas y su sonrisa triunfante lo decían todo. Le devolvió un mirada impávida, pero traviesa.

—Claramente yo.

**Fin.**

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

_"La persona que no comete nunca una tontería nunca hará nada interesante."_

¡Mi primer One-shot de Deathnote terminado! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya estado a la altura! Sinceramente amo esta serie y a todos sus personajes, quise retratarlos lo más fiel posible a las personalidades originales. Mello y Near, que pairing tan interesante, me inspiran mucho xd No se trata de una relación "amor –odio" si no, una relación _pseudocompetitiva,_ dos personalidades que chocan, que no se aceptan, pero que siguen un mismo camino. En el fondo se atraen porque son el complemento del otro. Ñaa :3 podría estar analizando mucho más sobre este pairing, pero no quiero aburrir a nadie. xd

Espero con ansias sus comentarios! Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, acotaciones ¡lo que quieran! Nos leemos quizás en otra publicación!

**Makita.**

_Pd: si tienen curiosidad por saber cómo Mello le rompió el dedo a Near, visiten mi blog. Allí hay una ilustración explicativa ;)_


End file.
